Jellybeans!
by exa-11
Summary: Doctor and Lollys... oh no!
1. Jellybeans

Rose sighed and looked down at her watch.

The Doctor had been in there for 3 hours and 45 minutes.

She sighed again.

Why had Jackie had to ring her in the first place?

No, the question was how on earth they had got onto the subject of the new lolly shop opening a few streets away?

However it happened, it didn't matter, Rose figured out.

What mattered was that she had been sitting here on a bench outside the shop for over three and a half hours.

Jackie could have at least warned her how BIG the shop was, so that she could drag the Doctor back into the TARDIS before he even got near it.

Just a _little_ too late now.

A head popped out the shop door and a maniacal grin met her face.

"Guess what, Rose!" said the Doctor delightedly.  
"They even have marmalade jellybeans!"

She was going to be here a **looooong** time…


	2. The Aftermath

Rose opened her eyes at a lot of noise and giggling coming from some where down the corridor.

She groaned and dragged herself out of bed to the door.

'What had he done now?' Rose thought to herself as she opened the door.

And suddenly she was wide awake.

"Oh no" she muttered "Please tell me he didn't find the lollies from that shop?" she asked the TARDIS fear in her voice, as she looked at the destruction around her.

The TARDIS made an apologetic sound that Rose took for a yes.

"CRASH" double 'oh no', that sound had come from the kitchen.

Rose started sprinting towards it.

----

Rose gasped and pushed open the door.

- The door that had a giant smoking hole in the middle of it –

She cleared her throat.

A sugar-hyper Doctor looked up from the Banana lollypop he was eating on the sofa.

"Would you like to explain Doctor, Why the door has a big hole in it, the mess in the corridor and why kitchen is covered in slime AND what on earth happened to the kettle!?"

"I wanted to make some fairy floss to go with the candy after making the wall look pretty" said the Doctor pouting "But the universe hates me, as I should have learned a long time ago. So I decided to eat my banana lollypop!" he said with a smile and a hiccup.

Rose's heart melted.

"Rose?" said the doctor and yawned, the after affects of his sugar-high were starting.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Goodnight" and he curled up on the sofa.

Rose went and sat next to him.

He put his head on her shoulder and snuggled in closer

"Just tell me one thing Doctor, What happened to the kettle?"

He pointed at the smoking door

"Ahh" sighed Rose "Well as long as you clean up" she chuckled and drifted of to sleep with the Doctor.


	3. Not AGAIN

Rose and the human Doctor walk around aimlessly.

They had been doing this for an hour or so now, ever since the Doctor had announced that he was bord for the 103 time and with that Rose had agreed to go for a walk considering that you had to be bored out of your brain to count how many times your husband says 'bored'.

"You know this feels very familiar." commented the Doctor looking around at another street that looked the same as the last five streets they had walked on.

"It looks rather normal to me"

"I'm just positive I have been here before"

"Parallel here or here? Its always what Micky asked me"

"Hmm parallel here I think" frowned the Doctor and then spotted something and he froze staring across the road.

"Doctor?" asked Rose worried "Earth to Doctor?"

He didn't move.

Rose followed his gaze across the road and found herself looking at a Lolly Shop a very **VERY** familiar lolly shop.

"No way" she whispered in horror.

A maniacal grin formed on the Doctors face and he raced across the road, which thankfully didn't have any cars on it.

"Stop" yelled Rose quickly following.

But the Doctor had already disappeared into the fateful lolly shop and with a major felling of having done this before; Rose sat down at a bench that in a parallel universe she had sat down on years ago.

Half an hour later according to Roses super phone the Doctor walked out carrying bags of shopping,

And eating a packet of marmalade jellybeans…


End file.
